Noir de l'oubli
by Miss Cactus
Summary: Naomi avait peur du noir. Elle avait peur du noir de sa chambre, mais surtout du noir de l'oubli.


**NOIR DE L'OUBLI**

 _Naomi avait peur du noir. Elle avait peur du noir de sa chambre, mais surtout du noir de l'oubli._

 **Note** : OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du FoF en une heure sur le thème **Traître**. Cet OS est basé dans l'univers de Corpse Party et se passe à la fin cependant je ne me base pas sur le jeu étant donné que je ne l'ai pas regardé, ni sur l'anime parce que je ne l'ai pas du tout aimé, mais sur le manga c: Donc en fait c'est une petite modification de la fin du manga je pense. Une fin un peu (beaucoup plus sombre).

 **Note review** : Je réponds aux reviews Guest (lecteurs sans compte) sur twitter avec le hashtag #HSFHguest

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Naomi avait peur du noir.

Ce n'était pas une petite peur où il lui suffisait d'allumer la lumière de sa lampe de chevet pour qu'elle disparaisse, mais bien une phobie qui l'empêchait de respirer, de bouger, et lui faisait faire des crises de panique incontrôlables.

Elle avait peur du noir de sa chambre, mais surtout du noir de l'oubli.

Personne ne se souvenait. Seiko ? Mayu ? Morishige ? Yui-sensei ? Leur amis avaient été tout simplement effacés et remplacés par ce vide. Ce vide qui faisait qu'elle refusait de sortir de sa chambre pour se mêler à ses amis qui avaient décidé de faire sembler de ne pas se souvenir, ce vide qui faisait que sa mère pleurait tous les soirs lorsqu'elle l'entendait parler à Seiko, ce vide qui faisait que son père voulait l'enfermer dans un hôpital comme si elle était folle.

Mais elle ne l'était pas. Si personne ne voulait se souvenir d'eux, alors elle serait la seule à se souvenir de la vérité. Elle ne voulait pas oublier les horreurs qu'elle avait vues et vécues. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner ses amis, elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Seiko.

Alors, lorsqu'elle était paralysée dans le noir de sa chambre, elle se forçait à se rappeler. Elle se forçait à se souvenir du moment où elle avait hurlé sur son amie, où elles s'étaient séparées, où elle l'avait retrouvée pendue dans ces toilettes sales.

Ces souvenirs l'empêchaient de respirer, elle avait l'impression que si elle le faisait elle sentirait de nouveau cette odeur d'urine et de sang qui lui donnaient envie de vomir. Mais elle continuait à se souvenir, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier.

Elle se souvenait du moment où elle avait compris que tout était de sa faute, où elle avait compris qu'elle était celle qui avait mis fin à leur amitié, qui l'avait trahie, où elle avait donné un coup dans le sceau qui empêchait Seiko de tomber pour n'être retenue que par cette corde autour de son cou qui signerait sa fin.

Elle voyait tout comme si elle y était encore. Elle revivait ces moments, ces atrocités. Seiko lui avait toujours fait confiance, elle avait été à ses côtés depuis le début, la soutenant et la motivant alors qu'elle-même était terrorisée. Elle avait laissé tomber sa plus précieuse amie, celle qui aurait dû toujours avoir la première place dans son cœur pour se focaliser sur un garçon. Elle ne cessait de le chercher alors que dès qu'ils étaient sortis, il avait fait la même chose que les autres et avaient décidé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Mais Naomi ne les laisserait pas faire. Ils pouvaient faire les aveugles autant qu'ils le voulaient, elle serait celle qui maintiendrait leur souvenir.

Elle prenait alors soin de fermer ses volets et ses rideaux de sorte à ce qu'aucun rayon de lumière ne puisse passer et elle se retrouvait de nouveau ans ce noir opressant.

Elle se retrouvait de nouveau à Heavenly Host.

* * *

 _End ~_

 **Si vous êtes arrivés jusqu'à cette phrase et que vous comptez fermer votre page, attendez une seconde !**

 **Les reviews sont la seule façon de savoir si un écrit vous a plu ou non. Certes, les favoris ou même juste les vues peuvent faire plaisir, mais le but de partager ses écrits est tout de même d'avoir un retour pour pouvoir échanger et qui sait, pouvoir peut-être par la suite faire de belles rencontres :)**

 **Si vous avez lu cette histoire jusqu'au bout, laissez une review, vo** **us pouvez être sûrs que j'y répondrai avec très grand plaisir !**


End file.
